


busy bees

by kaisoothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comeplay, Domestic, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoothe/pseuds/kaisoothe
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin deface the pristine marble counters on their honeymoon.





	busy bees

Kim Jongin knows he’s a picky man with very specific wants and needs, but when his morning starts with his husband’s tousled hair, thick specs and plush thighs barely hidden by an oversized sky blue tee - his sky blue tee - he knows his day will go by smoothly. Even better is when he spies the mocha apron Kyungsoo adorns, tied tightly around his middle to accentuate the small waist – Jongin knows that his day has already been made.

Jongin saunters up to his husband without a care in the world, not bothering to stay quiet as he makes a bee-line to Kyungsoo’s form, enveloping the love of his life in a tight back hug, his fingers caressing the plump body beneath the offending shirt, his hands and fingers roaming, hitching the fabric up as his fingers clutch at the masterpiece Kyungsoo calls his body. He presses kisses to any patch of skin he sees, paying particular attention to the pretty little moles on the nape of his neck, pressing his naked body onto Kyungsoo’s bare ass.

“Well, good morning to you, baby. Isn’t someone feeling a little clingy today?” Kyungsoo softly mutters as he stirs the stew in a pot, closing the lid and turning around to greet his husband properly with a soft kiss to the nose.

Jongin hums and presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s own, dismissing their morning breath and instead enjoys the sweet scent of Kyungsoo’s moisturiser as he presses light touches to Kyungsoo’s hips, his thumb pressing into the curves of his lover’s body. Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter as Jongin kisses him slowly, and his fingers play with the tuft of black hair that almost reaches Jongin’s nape, the short, prickly undercut contrasting with the silky raven hair.

When Jongin finally breaks away from Kyungsoo’s lips, his eyes are still droopy with sleep and his lips still puckered cheekily, as if asking for another kiss. Kyungsoo grants his wish and pecks the man once more –and then three more times, just in case – before turning back to check on his stew, testing if the meat was tenderised.

Jongin pouts slightly, a little upset that Kyungsoo is so easily ignoring him when it’s their goddamned honeymoon for some doenjang jiggae. “Soo, we’re in the nicest apartment money can get us for our honeymoon, with a person on hand to get us whatever pastries we’d like for breakfast, and you decide to search through a walk in cupboard for a rice cooker and make doenjang jiggae?”

“Well, I did ask the person on hand for the groceries. Ktown is far.” Kyungsoo chuckles but Jongin knows he’s pouting, and his own smile only turns wider when the shorter man nudges his ribs with an elbow lightly, sighing when Jongin only tightens his hold on him.

Kyungsoo heaves another sigh and covers the pot again, turning down the heat to a simmer, before he pats the hand holding him tightly and Jongin loosens his hold enough for Kyungsoo to turn around again and circle his hands around the younger’s neck, his small wrists hanging lazily over Jongin’s broad shoulders and he leans back towards the bench, relishing in the way Jongin presses against him, finally giving the man the attention he so craves.

Kyungsoo doesn’t do anything in particular, his fingers lazily grazing over Jongin’s skin as he relaxes and lets them hang limply over the taller man’s broad shoulders. He has a small lazy smile on his features as he looks up at his husband though, and it stretches wider when he feels Jongin’s fingers roam his backside slowly before they lay to rest on the small of his back, feeling the cold metal of his wedding ring tingling his back.

Jongin is the one that breaks their stare, his face coming down to Kyungsoo’s soft cheeks to nuzzle them sweetly. Kyungsoo in turn tiptoes and kisses the side of Jongin’s neck, peppering small kisses and sighing in his husbands embrace. Jongin smiles against his husband's neck as he hears Kyungsoo’s sighs of content, and he lets his hands slide down to the elder’s thighs, pushing them up lightly. Kyungsoo gets the gist and wraps his hands around Jongin’s neck tightly, allowing Jongin to lift him up, his legs automatically wrapping around the taller man’s waist, trusting Jongin to carry him.

Jongin ends up setting him down nearby on the counter, not too far away from the stove, but just far enough so Kyungsoo can’t reach out to check it, or for it to be a safety hazard. Kyungsoo fights a smile from breaking out on his face when he notices this, but keeps quiet and keeps his feet wrapped around Jongin loosely.

Jongin smirks lightly against his husband's shoulder, massaging his thick thighs as he kisses his collarbones harder, applying more pressure as his lips reach Kyungsoo’s neck. The elder pants slightly when Jongin grazes his teeth over his jugular, his hand roaming up to Jongin’s messy bed hair and lightly tugging at the blonde locks.

Jongin ignores his lover’s impatience and instead finds himself peeling his body off the elder’s, his body leaning down so his elbows rest outside of his husband’s thighs, and his chin propped up on his interlocking hands. He looks at Kyungsoo with an amused smile on his pretty boy face, his head tilting to the side whilst Kyungsoo plays with his blonde locks, unbothered by the light pink tint of his cheeks and the warmth radiating off them. Kyungsoo admits he is still flustered, but he’s learnt to be unbothered by it through being with Jongin – coming to accept that regardless of time and place, Jongin will always find ways to get him riled up.

In his captivation of Jongin, he almost forgets his stew, however, he manages to remember at the last second and taps Jongin below the chin lightly to go check on it, and the younger begrudgingly complies. He opens the pot and stirs it gently before scooping a piece of meat and blowing at it carefully, only to bring it to Kyungsoo’s lips instead of his own, despite the delicious smell wafting from it. Kyungsoo hums in appreciation as he tastes the meat slowly, careful not to burn his tongue, and when he gives Jongin a thumbs up, the younger smiles and takes the pot carefully off the heat.

As Jongin moves the pot of bean paste stew to the dining table and sets it up for breakfast, Kyungsoo fills their bowls with rice and hands them to Jongin along with some side dishes, the twigim and a pot of gyeranjjim. Jongin eagerly helps and when Kyungsoo shoos him off with the last of the side dishes he had purchased yesterday, skipping happily on light feet to the table.

Kyungsoo chuckles at the sight, being reminded of his baby cousin at her first ballet recital on her tiptoes as she skipped and pranced around the stage with light steps. The memory of her is not unlike the sight before him, and he doesn’t try to suppress the adoring smile gracing his features as he settles down next to Jongin, who is already eating greedily.

“For someone so upset about me making the stew this morning, you sure do look happy eating it” Kyungsoo jabs at Jongin fondly as he eats a scoop of the eggs. Jongin sheepishly grins with a mouth full of food but doesn’t reply, and Kyungsoo can only feed Jongin various pickled vegetables amusedly, his legs coming up to rest on the chair, his arm propped up on his knee and caressing Jongin’s nape.

He eats lazily next to his husband, with a slower pace but in rather large mouthfuls, making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. Jongin notices at some point and swivels himself so he’s facing Kyungsoo and places his chin on the other’s bent knee, and chews leisurely as his fingers come up to poke Kyungsoo’s full cheeks.

The smaller man chuckles and swats Jongin’s hand away with a small whine, his mouth too full of food to speak. Jongin grins as much as his full mouth allows him too, and Kyungsoo suppresses the laugh that threatens to come out in fear of choking on his food, and he presses the back of his hand against his lips as he cleans a piece of laver stuck between Jongin’s pretty white pearls.

Kyungsoo remembers gagging at the sight of his parents being this gross when he was young, and it gives him a rush of happiness to think that he has found a love that boasts the qualities of being true and honest as they had. He rubs a finger on Jongin’s soft cheeks as he stares at him adoringly, his heart feeling weak, a dull ache coursing through him at the immense love he feels for this man.

Jongin is smiling at him now, a little shyly, his chopsticks held at an awkward angle, the metal pointing at Kyungsoo accusingly, “Don’t get sappy on me now, old man. We’re supposed to be horny lovebirds fucking through our honeymoon, not old men kissing with their last dying breath.”

Kyungsoo laughs but slaps Jongin’s toned arm, squinting his eyes as he scolds Jongin playfully, “Jongin-ah, don’t say things like that,”

Jongin smiles just as he shovels in another hearty bite, mumbling through his full mouth, “Arasseo, eomma,”

Kyungsoo pinches his husband’s ear in retaliation, a small sneer creeping onto his features, “Ya, call me eomma or old man one more time, and you can kiss home cooked meals and this ass goodbye.”

Jongin’s eyes widen before he splutters, hand holding his chest, looking aghast at what Kyungsoo had said, whining cutely, “Hyung, don’t play like that!”

Kyungsoo laughs heartily, amused at the picture in front of him. Jongin hasn’t looked that scandalised in so little clothes in a long while. “Mmm, my little baby boy can’t handle it then, alright, alright - you’re allowed more than one kiss goodbye to this ass.”

“Hyuuuuuuung,” Jongin whines, stretching the vowels out for as long his breath will allow him, bottom lip jutted out. A giggle bubbles up to the surface from Kyungsoo and he comes forward and cradles Jongin’s cheeks, pressing them together slightly so his cheeks pucker up even more, and places another kiss on the pretty pink pout. The kiss placates Jongin slightly, but his eyebrows are still furrowed cutely, in a faux upset expression. 

“Alright - fine. You can kiss my butt and eat my food when you want,” Kyungsoo relents, spooning another mouthful of rice and gyeranjjim into Jongin’s open mouth. His husband chews happily, now humming and wiggling in his seat, causing Kyungsoo to rolls his eyes, but he’s transparent as day, a smile already stretched wide at his lover’s antics. 

They both eat the rest of their meal in relative silence, Jongin pressing a few kisses onto Kyungsoo’s raised knee that eventually leads down lower, Kyungsoo giggling and pushing Jongin’s head away so he can focus on his food. Jongin relents at the time, but when his bowl is clean and only Kyungsoo is left eating, his full attention goes back to those wonderful legs. 

Kyungsoo yelps before rolling his eyes when Jongin tugs his entire chair closer, slapping the younger’s arm absentmindedly, ignoring him in favour of scrapping down the bowl he cooked the eggs in. He allows the younger to manhandle his legs so they’re held up by Jongin’s strong arms, Kyungsoo still shovelling rice and bits of the jiggae into his mouth. 

He squirms a little in his seat when he feels Jongin scoot closer and presses a kiss on the side of his knee, sliding down his seat a little. He’s intent on not giving in though, and ladles the remainder of the soup in his rice bowl, grabbing a little more kimchi to top it before closing the lid on the jar. He pointedly ignores Jongin, even when the other becomes more relentless in his actions, kisses moving closer down his thighs, fingers gripping his thick thighs a little harder. 

Kyungsoo slips and lets out a little tortured sound when Jongin starts sucking and biting little marks into his inner thighs, biting into his metal chopsticks so he doesn’t make any more desperate noises, his eyes peeled open and staring at Jongin bent over, hands creeping higher. Kyungsoo brings the small bowl to his lips and slurps loudly, trying to drown out the lewd noises coming from Jongin’s mouth, thigh muscles clenched. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a little when he sees Jongin slip to the floor on his knees, lifting his legs so the back of his knees rests comfortably on his husband’s shoulders. Jongin glances at him as he shovels the last bite of food into his mouth, hands reaching out to push the oversized shirt out of the way. Kyungsoo pauses chewing for a moment to watch Jongin but makes no move to stop him, resuming his chewing when Jongin starts his ministrations once again, not wanting to choke when Jongin inevitably reaches his final destination. 

He takes a few gulps of water, putting the glass down a little harsher than he’d like when Jongin’s hands come teasingly close to his now half hard member.

“Jongin,” he warns. 

The other man just growls in response, pushing the shirt up again, making sure it stayed up as one of his fingers comes below Kyungsoo’s ballsack, pressing down gently -but rather abruptly - at the small spot of skin between his balls and his ass. Kyungsoo gasps at the sensation and can almost hear Jongin’s smirk as he gently stimulates his perineum. Kyungsoo’s toes curl at the sensation but he tries his best to keep his reactions minimal, refusing to give Jongin what he wants. Honeymoon be damned. 

When Jongin makes a move to swoop in and go for the kill, Kyungsoo abruptly moves his legs so the pad of his toes are on Jongin’s collar, pushing him backwards and keeping him at a safe length. Jongin's whines his little puppy dog whine, wanting nothing more than to resume his playful little touches. Kyungsoo doesn't let him however, and Jongin moves to nip his ankle, but the other boy moves deftly, bringing both his feet back down to the ground and crossing them, effectively hiding the treasure Jongin so desperately seeks. 

Kyungsoo smirks as he slurps the leftover soup in his bowl and stands up to clean the table, ignore Jongin's huffs of impatience even as his husband tries to coax him away saying the maids will clean. Kyungsoo pays him no mind and Jongin falls back on the chair loudly, observing him with a pout, black hair falling down his eyes. 

Kyungsoo manages to pile the dishes into one manageable pile and points mockingly at his lover, free hand coming to comb back Jongin’s locks of hair before coming down to slap his cheek playfully, “Is someone a sad puppy who didn't get his bone?”

Jongin splutters indignantly as his lover cackles to the kitchen, but his eyes soon turn mischievous, a dangerous smirk replacing the ever-present pink pout.

The tanned man follows his husband, keeping his distance and hands to himself, not wanting to scare off Soo. He watches as Kyungsoo cleans, nevermind that he should be helping, his eyes already set with a clear goal in mind: that ass. 

He approaches his husband slowly, coming to a halt as he’s behind him, hands coming around thick hips to back hug the man, Jongin’s half hard cock coming to press against his ass, grinding it there for a moment as Kyungsoo pauses soaping up the plate. He smirks when he feels Kyungsoo’s thighs clench together as he tries to continue cleaning, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Jongin smirks to himself as he peels himself back and lifts the oversized blue shirt to reveal the two perfect, round globes of flesh, perk enough that the excess shirt doesn't slip back down as Jongin cups the two cheeks in each hand. He gropes the two globes for a moment before spreading them apart, exposing the puckered hole. Through this all, Kyungsoo stays silent, but Jongin’s watched him clean the same plate three times so he must be doing something right. 

He lips a finger over the fluttering hole and Kyungsoo doesn't make a sound, but he does tiptoe for a moment before going back down, ass pushing out a little. Jongin’s smirk deepens and he’s met with resistance but manages to slip an index finger in. A clutter comes from the sink but Jongin pays it no mind, biting his lip at the erotic sight before him. 

“You’re still loose from last night baby,” Jongin moans, slipping back down on his knees, the finger slipping out to spread Kyungsoo’s ass better, his tongue coming to replace his finger. Kyungsoo finally makes a strangled sound, hands coming to grip the edge of the marble bench, arching his back to press into Jongin’s face. 

The taller man eats his ass with fervour, tongue doing its best to edge Kyungsoo down the cliff of insanity, finger coming back to join in, Kyungsoo’s muffled moans greeting him in return. 

Jongin moves away and kisses the rim before standing up and pushing Kyungsoo down to bend himself over the sink, bending over his body so every inch of Kyungsoo’s backside touches his. He leans down to the man’s ear and whispers huskily, “Stay right here. Don’t move an inch or I’ll know, and maybe I won’t be so nice to your pretty little ass, hmm, baby?”

Kyungsoo bites back a whimper as Jongin grinds his cock against his ass one last time, nodding slightly to make sure Jongin knows he’s listening. His husband disappears for a moment and he grips the counter, cheeks reddening as he imagines how he looks in this position, ass out and bent over the sink. He bites his lip and prays for Jongin to hurry, and as if his fairy gaymother was listening, his husband strolls back into the kitchen with leisure, one hand pumping his now slick cock and one holding an open tube of lube. 

Kyungsoo wants so badly to arch his back and present his ass but he bites back his inner hoe and bites his lip instead, eyes trained on Jongin’s endowed cock. Jongin stops in his tracks, a few steps away from Kyungsoo and appraises the man silently, his face making that self-satisfied smug expression Kyungsoo hates so much - god, he wants him so bad. 

“Good, you stayed so still for me, hyung.” Jongin praises as he walks closer, placing the lube on the counter before caressing his lover’s plump, smooth ass. 

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo begs in that deep voice of his as Jongin rubs his rim with the lubed fingers. He hears his husband chuckle behind him and hangs his head low when he feels Jongin trickling some cold lube down his crack. He clenches his ass despite himself, and Jongin presses into him further, his hard cock now rubbing against the back of Kyungsoo’s soft thighs. 

Kyungsoo takes a shaky breath, willing himself not to beg for more. Soon enough Jongin’s fingers are back in his ass, this time Jongin using two fingers instead of one, the lube making the slide much easier. Kyungsoo knows he must still be loose from the night previous like Jongin said, but the fingers still feel so good - better, now that Jongin inserts another, pumping faster. Kyungsoo lets out a loud moan and Jongin crooks his fingers in reply, hitting his prostate. The smaller man grips the sink handle and pushes his ass out, whimpering for Jongin to hurry up and stick his cock in, desperate to be filled. 

“You’re so desperate now, huh? Next time, maybe don’t be such a coy little thing and you’ll get it sooner.” Jongin says, but despite his words, Kyungsoo feels his fingers leave his ass and the head of Jongin’s cock pressing against his rim. Jongin presses in slowly, easing into the tight heat of Kyungsoo’s ass. “How are you still so tight? Fuck.” 

Kyungsoo expects Jongin to start thrusting however his husband merely stands still, balls deep in Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo pauses for a moment before inching forward and thrusting back, fucking himself on the hard cock, cheeks red from desperation. Before he can do it again however, Jongin’s hands grip his waist, keeping him pressed  
Against his own hips. Kyungsoo whines audibly, but to his horror, Jongin pushes him against the counter so he’s trapped between Jongin’s body and the cold marble, unable to move, an erect cock in his ass. 

“Jongin, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t fuck me-“ Kyungsoo huffs out of gritted teeth, eyes shutting as he grips the wet sink. 

“Oh, I’m fucking you, alright. But you wanted to do the dishes so badly, and I’m going to be a gracious husband and let you finish. We’re not going anywhere until you do, baby” Jongin whispers in his ear, fingers reaching up to fiddle with his nipples, tweaking the sensitive buds and drawing another breathy moan from Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth again as he takes the next dish and furiously scrubs the sticky rice residue from the edges, trying to ignore the fullness of his husbands cock in his ass. Jongin doesn’t think the same however, biting marks into his skin as his hand roams. His left hand slips down and the fucker taps the tip of his cock, smirking into his neck when Kyungsoo’s breath hitches each time he does it. 

“Don’t… don’t tease, Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo resorts to begging, leaning back and plastering himself onto his husband’s toned chest, head lolling back and resting on his shoulder, puffing short breaths when Jongin starts rubbing circles instead of tapping. 

Jongin bites back a moan when he feels Kyungsoo clench around him, stopping his ministrations to grab Kyungsoo’s limp hands and direct them back to the sink, where a few dishes lay. “Come on baby, a little more and I'll fuck you so good, fill you up all the way, however you want me to.”

Kyungsoo lets out a choked out garble when Jongin jerks him off once before the relieving pressure is gone again and he picks up the next dish, hurrying through it and splashing water everywhere, too focused on how he can feel Jongin’s cock pulse in his ass when he clenches. 

Jongin, the devil he is, reaches out and stills his scrubbing, whispering in his ear, “Baby, slow down. Do it properly or you won’t get your reward. You’re being so messy.”

“God, you’re insufferable. I can’t believe I married a huge dick.”

Right on cue, his husband's cock gives a noticeable jerk buried deep in his ass, and Kyungsoo’s inner slut can't help but moan at the feeling. Kyungsoo can practically feel Jongin smirk as he preens, “Yes, yes you did.”

He curses his insatiable sex drive for betraying him but works to get the rest of the dishes clean anyway, begrudgingly taking his time despite wanting to do nothing more than smash the stupid china and ride Jongin till he’s sore and sated.

Jongin, the ass, continues his gentle ministrations on his cockhead, never stimulating him quite enough, driving him up the wall. He jerks and throws his head back when Jongin uses his free hand to tease his perineum, pre-come dribbling from his slit. Jongin scoops it up with his finger and brings it to his mouth, feeling Kyungsoo’s tongue licking up his digit, only to take two into his mouth and give a particularly hard suck when he presses a little harder on his perineum. 

When he resumes doing the same tapping motion, Kyungsoo has to let go of the last dish, letting the metal bowl clatter against the sink as he brings his wet hand to grip Jongin’s muscular bicep, trying to ground himself from jerking. He bites onto Jongin’s fingers in his mouth as he huffs around the digits. 

Jongin pauses his tapping after a few seconds pass and Kyungsoo’s grip strengthens, his blunt nails digging into his skin. 

Jongin tuts and removes his hands from his husband’s mouth, using it to cover Kyungsoo’s hand and directs it back to the sink, “Finish. Your. Job. Kyungsoo.”

He punctuates the end of each word with a tap of his finger again, pressing harder on that godforsaken spot each time. Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he jerks again and Jongin sympathises enough that he stops his ministrations so his husband can finish cleaning. 

Thankfully, he only has the final few dishes left and focuses on cleaning each one carefully, shuddering and jerking every few moments when Jongin starts biting a particularly sensitive spot or his fingers graze his cock again. 

Kyungsoo gets through all of them until he’s cleaning the last pot he cooked the soup in when Jongin suddenly hooks a hand on the back of his knee and lifts, causing him to lose his balance, hands in the sink to avoid topping into the soapy water. Jongin’s new position allows his cock to go in deeper, and hits Kyungsoo’s prostate with practised accuracy - he supposes a decade of fucking has leant to something. 

Kyungsoo moans at the sensation and Jongin uses his free hand to lift his upper body up, Kyungsoo letting him do as he pleases, wanting nothing more than just to be fucked. He breathes heavily and stabilises himself before quickly working on the last pot, Jongin clearly losing his patience as much as he is, grinding circles into his ass. 

When Kyungsoo finally throws the last pot onto the rack to dry Jongin doesn’t waste any time, “Hold me tight, I’m not fucking you in a puddle.” 

Kyungsoo has no time to think or hesitate as he grabs Jongin’s body, arms contorting uncomfortably as Jongin leans back and grabs his other leg, carrying him in what Kyungsoo feels like to be the most exposed he’s been. When Jongin turns, he catches his reflection in the oven and gasps. Jongin hears and stops in his tracks, eyes raking over Kyungsoo’s flushed body and red lips from biting, before stopping at where his ass meets his cock, experimentally lifting Kyungsoo slightly to drop him slightly, fucking into him. Jongin watches his husband’s face as it focuses on Jongin’s cock plunging into him and moans, head lolling back. Jongin repeats the action a few more times, his muscles straining but seeing Kyungsoo writhe and moan so desperately while watching his hole get fucked is worth it - getting in a few more thrusts before he stills and whispers huskily in his ear, “Your pretty little ass looks so good with my cock in it, baby.”

Kyungsoo whimpers at Jongin’s husky voice, toes curling when Jongin fucks into him again, beads of sweat gathering between their bodies. He grips the bulging biceps that hold him up and turns his head to press a kiss on his husband’s Jugular, before nipping at the skin, “If you teased me for so long to not even fuck me properly, I’m going to fucking kill you, Jongin.”

Just to prove he can, Jongin smirks and does the motions a few more times, all the while whispering into his ear, “Yeah? What will you do? Walk around in that pretty little babydoll you bought so everybody can see? Fuck yourself on your fingers while I watch because you need to be filled so bad?”

Kyungsoo moans, arching his back as he watches his hole be abused, the lewd sounds of their bodies slapping mixing in with his desperate whines for more. But through it all, Jongin kisses his neck and continues despite the strain on his arms and legs, continuing his relentless teasing, “Or is the babydoll for me? You want me to be your pretty baby in lavender again? Bend me over and fuck me slow and good over the sofa? You haven’t fucked me in so long, imagine how tight my ass is-”

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo practically cries, tears escaping his eyes as he places a solid slap on a toned arm, “Shut up and fuck me, you asshole.”

Jongin chuckles and despite wanting nothing more than to tease his baby and drive him up the wall, his arms are tiring so he shuffles to the pristine marble counter and lets go of one of Kyungsoo's legs, letting the man find his balance and find purchase on the cool tiles, slamming into him not a moment later. Kyungsoo moans in response, his hands coming around to spread his ass for Jongin, knowing his ass of a husband loves nothing more than the sight of his cock plunging into his ass. 

Jongin groans in thanks, placing a well-aimed smack on his left cheek, watching it jiggle despite the stretch. “God, I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo’s mind is clouded with lust but he still manages to quip back, “My ass says it loves you too - now fuck me harder.”

Jongin scoffs but obliges, finding a good tempo - drawing his cock out till only the tip is in Kyungsoo’s ass, before thrusting forward to the hilt, drawing out long moans and erratic breaths. Jongin feels a coil in his gut and reaches to down to jerk Kyungsoo off quickly, in time with his thrusts. Kyungsoo writhes at the double sensations and lets go of his ass, gripping the slippery marble to ground him.

“Shit-” Kyungsoo curses, ass clenching as Jongin ploughs into him, hitting his prostate each time “I’m going-”

He cums all over the side of the counters, streaks of white trailing down the sides of the marble. His cock gives one last gallant twitch, and his ass clenches in sensitivity, Jongin still thrusting in one, two, three more times before reaching climax himself, his warm cum filling Kyungsoo to the brim. He lets Kyungsoo’s leg go before flopping on top of the other man, cock softening inside, spent from the exertion. He dips his fingers down to the cum splattered on the side and scoops some up, watching as Kyungsoo licks it off his fingers and angles his head to kiss him, tasting the salty and sweet release. 

Jongin pants before peeling their sweaty bodies off each other, using one hand to keep Kyungsoo bent over as he slips out, watching his cum dribble out of Kyungsoo’s twitching hole. He licks his lips as his eyes glaze over, thrusting two fingers in and stretching his ass out and swooping down to catch the cum on his tongue, standing up to turn his husband around and kiss him, pushing the cum into his mouth. Kyungsoo swallows enthusiastically, biting his lip and kissing him chastely after, as if he hadn’t just exchanged cum with Jongin. 

They stand entangled for a moment, sharing sweet kisses, their bodies wet with a sheen of sweat as they try to catch their breaths. Jongin glances down at the dirty counter and smirks, “Looks like another thing to clean,”

Kyungsoo smirks, a glint of humour in his eye as he pushes Jongin in the direction of their room, 

“The maids won’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> *gyeranjjim - steamed eggs  
> *doenjang jiggae - fermented soybean paste stew  
> *twigim - fried goodness (literally friend anything, in this case just some veggies)
> 
>  
> 
> i had to watch so much fucking porn to see if that reverse pick up position was possible my history looks like. A mess,,, but did you enjoy it? nyehehe kudos and comments are all appreciated ♡
> 
> BIG THANK U TO TEA FOR BETA-ING I LOVE YOU
> 
> talk to me on twt! @dyominate 
> 
> \- sarah


End file.
